There Is No Escape
by waterrain
Summary: When Russia was little he always tried to run away from General Winter and the sheer coldness, but it never did work. For he was always caught and his attempts to flee from General Winter ended in failure every time. Little Russia didn't stand a chance.
1. There Is Always Tomorrow

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**There Is No Escape**

**By Waterrain**

**When Russia was little he always tried to run away from General Winter and the sheer coldness, but it never did work. For he was always caught and Russia's attempts to flee from him failed. **

_**Russia's Thoughts**_

The wind had picked up and Russia felt his heart freeze in fear. He could sense him coming closer and maybe this time he can hide himself away from General Winter.

**_He is approaching. I must leave before he finds me._**

Russia begun to run and not caring it was all in vain. Tears falling from his big violet eyes and they were rolling down his pale cheeks. His tears freezing almost right away for General Winter was close and he felt his body trembling in fear, but managed to keep on running and his violet eyes were wide in fear.

_**Always catching me, da. There is truly no escape from General Winter.**_

No words were spoken as a gust of cold wind shoved Russia onto the snow and his outfit became soaked with the cold snow. He shivered and felt almost frozen down to the ground. The wind was howling and it had became colder.

_**Everything is always so cold. I hate it, da. **_

His lips moved silently, but no words came out and General Winter appeared before him completely. He couldn't move and General Winter stripped him. There was only silence and the snow kept on falling slowly. Russia felt numb and he knew no one would save him or be able too. It was hopeless every time he flees, but yet couldn't bring himself to give up.

_**Who would ever save me? Who could ever stand up and win against General Winter? It is impossible, da. I can't even escape from him. I want to become bigger and maybe I can help myself, da. **_

Tears were frozen and his violet eyes dimmed. General Winters hands touched everywhere on Russia's naked body and there was no mercy just as there were no words spoken. With every touch making Russia's whole entire body feeling such cold and numbness. It was painfully, but yet he made no sounds of pain and his violet eyes spaced out.

General Winter caressed Russia's little lips and made them turn a faint shade of blue. His cold hands touched Russia's cheeks and made them become paler. He kissed him roughly on the lips and Russia felt the sheer coldness of General Winter entering inside of him.

Russia did not make a sound at all and all of his tears were frozen in place unmoving. It was painful and he didn't close his violet eyes nor did he even blink. He did not close his eyes from the world or from the pain, but only thought and thought to himself innocently.

_**I wonder if I'll just die. I want to die, da. Yet General Winter refuses to let me die and he protects me from my enemies. I wish I could die. **_

Russia barely noticed when General Winter's hands were away and he was left behind naked on the snow. He managed to stand up even though his legs felt like jelly and Russia slowly put on his soaked outfit.

"There is always next time. I won't be caught." Russia muttered softly to himself and he held his arms while blinking.

_**I can't even say General Winter out loud. I'm frightened, da. No one can help me. One day I will become bigger and then maybe I won't be afraid. **_

"I wonder when the snow will stop?" Russia whispered quietly and his body was shivering as he made his way home. The snow was falling heavier and heavier by the moment. The wind had lessened and no longer was there a howl. His boots were making small foot prints as he walked in the direction of home and Russia felt completely drained, but yet he moved on and on until his home was finally in sight.

_**I do not think it will ever stop snowing. I will never see the flowers.**_

He blinked away his tears and then opened the door. His violet eyes were puffy and he felt terrible. Russia stripped out of his outfit and then dried off. He grabbed a dry outfit and begun to put it on. His lips were blue and Russia's face was pale as fresh fallen snow.

"Tomorrow is another day, da." Russia commented cheerfully and he forced himself to smile despite wanting to hurt his body, but he remembered what had happened last time and General Winter had not been happy. "I will escape from him and see the beautiful flowers."

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Joy Destroyed

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. Reviews are my fuel. **

**There Is No Escape**

**By Waterrain**

_**Russia's Thoughts**_

Russia sighed to himself as he watched the little flakes of snow slowly and softly falling onto the already snow covered ground.

_**Nothing to do and I'm all alone. I have no one in this snow covered land and the weather is chilling me to the bones. **_

He sighed softly and then shook his head. Russia looked at the snow and smiled faintly to himself. He sat down, his gloved covered hand reached for the snow, and Russia started to create.

_**Might as well make the best of this snow and make myself some company. A few Snow people and maybe even some snow sunflowers. **_

Russia smiled to himself as he finished making three Snow people and to him it was the perfect number. Not too crowded or too few. He smiled faintly as he begun to make himself a few snow sunflowers and felt incredibly happy while making them.

_**They are not real, no warmth to them, not colorful, but one can't be too picky. At least my little snow sunflowers have the correct shape.**_

The number of sunflowers that Russia made in the snow increased and he made one after another. His joyful giggling filled the air, he was smiling happily, and his violet eyes were glowing with sheer happiness. However the wind picked and Russia couldn't see through the sudden downpour of snow. After a moment violet eyes widened in shock and horror at seeing all of his snow sunflowers destroyed along with the three Snow people.

_**He has arrived, da. General Winter and he took away my snow creations by covering them with snow.**_

"Why must you take away everything that gives me joy." Russia whispered softly and tears slowly fell down his pale cheeks. His small hands clenched together, he felt his lips being touched by General Winter's chilly hands, and there was no reply.

General Winter vanished and that was when Russia fell to his knees. He looked at where his lovely snow creations use to be until General Winter showed up and Russia looked down at his hands.

"My little snow sunflowers gone." Russia said quietly and then he added firmly to himself. "One day I will make him pay."

_**I could try and make more of them. To recreate, to replace those lost, and maybe feel that joy again at seeing my snow sunflowers.**_

Russia decided to make one giant laying down snow sunflower, he smiled faintly, but did not giggle or laugh. Everything was quiet, Russia did not dare to make a sound, and he worked slowly while smiling to himself.

_**All finished, da. So very beautiful, I tried my best, and it has turned out wonderfully.**_

Suddenly the wind howled and Russia was pushed to the ground by the gust of wind. He tried to move, but found himself unable and Russia closed his eyes.

_**Why must General Winter show up.**_

General Winter appeared, his body on top of Russia's little body, and he held the small wrists by using just one hand.

"Let me go." Russia managed to say and he knew it was in vain for General Winter never lets him go. A cold hand swiftly undressed him, violet eyes firmly closed, and he tried to pretend to be somewhere warm, but it was useless.

Lips were pressed against Russia's lips, tears falling silently from closed violet eyes, and he wished that General Winter would leave him alone.

_**I want to escape, I can't move, I can't think, and I'm weak. Everything is so quiet, cold, and I feel as if I'm slowly fading away.**_

Trembling legs were firmly pulled away from each other and after a brief moment General Winter suddenly and ruthless entered inside of Russia, and the scream was muffled for Russia's lips were still covered.

_**Cold. So very cold, it hurts, I hate him, and I wish that I could die.**_

General Winter's movement was slow and chilling. Russia opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at anywhere expect at General Winter, and he felt rather empty along with emotionless. Violet eyes that looked lifeless, dazed, and hopeless.

_**I try so hard to escape. I create something that brings me joy and happiness, but yet he destroys it. Is it so wrong to want to be happy? The wanting and longing to see the beautiful flowers.**_

Russia did not notice when General Winter pulled out and he faintly watched as General Winter vanished from sight. He stood up after gathering up his outfit and begun to slowly walk home.

_**My dreams and happiness is always taken away by General Winter.**_

The tears on Russia's cheeks were frozen in place, his entire lower body was sore, and he felt tired.

"If only I could escape." Russia whispered softly to himself and he blinked his eyes. "Oh, My home is so close right now."

"My dreams and joy always destroyed, da." Russia muttered quietly to himself as he opened the door and dried himself off with a towel.

_**I will not give up and General Winter shall not win.**_

Russia put on a dry outfit and sat down onto his bed, but then curled up into a ball and closed his violet eyes.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
